A low-noise amplifier used to amplify radio frequency (RF) signals such as those received at an antenna has non-linear output capacitance that degrades the linearity of the low-noise amplifier. Degraded linearity results in amplitude and phase distortion of the RF signals, which in turn may result in loss of information carried by the RF signals. What is needed is a low-noise amplifier system that mitigates the non-linearity of low-noise amplifiers due to non-linear output capacitance.